The Gift
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's feelings for Hotch become more apparent after receiving a Christmas present from Hotch...


**The Gift**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily's feelings become more apparent after receiving a Christmas gift from Hotch...

Timeline: Alternate Universe, Christmas Day

A/N: This popped into my head and I couldn't resist...

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review...

* * *

><p>"Christmas won't be Christmas without presents." Louisa May Alcott<p>

* * *

><p>Emily bit her lip suppressing the urge to chuckle watching Jack bounce up and down like a little Jack-in-the box excited at seeing all the Christmas presents.<p>

As she walked into Hotch's living room, following Morgan over to the presents table, she was amazed.

She never thought she'd live to see the day that Hotch would be hosting a small Christmas party with all his nearest and dearest.

Garcia was manning the presents table with Kevin. She nearly laughed when she watched the blonde analyst hit her boyfriend on the fingers reprimanding him for trying to peek at the presents.

JJ was standing besides the dessert table, sampling bits and pieces of the fudge while Will was trying to watch the small football game in the corner.

Emily could admit that it was a fun night for all, herself included.

Emily was having a great time entertaining the two small boys who were eagerly awaiting Santa Claus' arrival as each boy went around assuring the adults that they had been on their best had been on their best behavior.

She had briefly overheard Morgan tell the boys that if all the adults heard that they were well behaved that they could open up a present each, despite JJ and Hotch's insistent against that.

But what had Emily even more at ease was that tonight was the night she had been waiting for, she was lucky enough to get to celebrate the holidays with her friends. She had feared when she went into hiding that she'd never get this.

She knew it was wrong, that she was having these feelings for Hotch, but she couldn't help it. After all he was her friend, he helped saved her life.

Even though she knew he had just started something with Beth but she couldn't help it.

It's not like she was going to make a move on him, especially not in his own home while he's got a girlfriend.

Even though Beth wasn't here at the party. She needed to get over her crush before her feelings for the man grew.

* * *

><p>"You look deep in though" Hotch said coming over and handing her a cup of soda, "Something important on your mind?"<p>

Shrugging, "Just the holiday stuff."

Hotch nodded, "You know what I really hated about celebrating the holidays alone?" Turning to face him, "That times like this made you miss out on being in a relationship."

"Yeah, I guess so." Emily said internally sighing, like she needed another reminder that she was alone, "Where's Beth?"

"Oh" Hotch said, shaking his head, "She's spending Christmas with her mother and grandparents. Her first Christmas without her dad."

"Oh" Emily said, she was finding it harder to despise the woman, "Well at least she's got family to spend the holidays with."

She seemed like a nice person, but she had Hotch which didn't bode well with the female agent. Yep, jealousy rears it's ugly head.

"How about you?" Hotch asked, "Your mother?"

"She's in Germany," Emily told him shrugging, "She'll call like always, it's what I'm use to."

"Sorry" Hotch apologized.

"Eh, the price you pay for being an Ambassador's daughter." Emily said, looking over at the tree, "You really went all out this year?"

"Jack fell in love with that tree" Hotch said, "I'd of been happy with a tiny one, but my son knows what he wants."

Jack rushed over, hugging her knees, "I've been good, Emily. I promise."

Emily chuckled as she kneeled down to the boy, "That's good to hear. I'll pass that along to the big man in red."

Jack threw his arms around her whispering in her ear, causing her to look up at Hotch and laugh, "Well I'm not sure about that sweetie, but I can certainly ask."

"Thanks" Jack said rushing off, as Emily stood up shaking her head.

"What?" Hotch asked, "What did he ask for?"

"He asked if Santa Claus can drop him off a puppy for Christmas instead of some toys." Emily said rubbing her temples, "Yeah, you're on your own with that one."

Hotch grumbled as he shook his head, "I'm going to kill Morgan."

"And there's that holiday spirit I've been looking for" Emily joked as they took a seat on the couch, "It's not a Prentiss Christmas until someone's been threatened and someone cries."

Hotch chuckled at that, "Well, one out of two..."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Spence" JJ said smiling politely, "This is amazing."<p>

"Incidentally did you know that the the first female soccer player wasn't permitted to attend that..." Reid started looking up at his friends, "Yeah I'm going to stop you before you even asked."

"And there's my present right there" Dave joked as he looked under the tree, "Oh, Hotch you let Jack help with the wrapping paper?"

Hotch grumbled, "No that was all me."

Emily snickered at hearing that, when she noticed he was giving her a glare she turned to her soda, seemingly interested in it.

"Something funny?" Hotch asked leaning over to her.

"Nothing." Emily smirked.

Dave passed around the Christmas presents, "All right, here's one for JJ... Morgan, Reid."

Hotch went over to the tree, looking under the tree for the rest of the presents when Dave came across a certain one.

As he looked back over at the couch, he realized he didn't get her anything.

"Shit" Hotch murmured, making Dave look up at him in confusion.

"Wow, you really got the Holiday spirit in you." Dave said, looking in the direction of where his friend was looking, "What's on your mind?"

"I can't believe I forgot to get her a Christmas present." Hotch muttered, completely devastated that he forgot about her.

"Who?" Dave asked looking at the three women on their team.

"Emily" Hotch hissed out, watching the brunette help his son with his new race car from Morgan.

* * *

><p>"This is going to devastate her." Hotch told Dave looking over at his friend.<p>

"Hotch, it's a Christmas present" Dave said shaking his head, "I think she'll live."

"That's the thing, Dave" Hotch muttered, "I don't want her to think I just up and purposely forgot her..."

Dave shook his head, peering down. He noticed several presents for Beth, "How about one of these?"

Hotch looked over at the presents for Beth, he picked up the small package and took the name tag off, "I guess it'll be ok since I have enough presents for Beth."

Dave nodded at that, "Well do you remember what's in there?"

Hotch looked down at the blue snowflake covered box then at the brunette, smiling, "Something that'll suit Emily."

"Then you're all good." Dave said grabbing up the remainder of the presents to pass out.

Hotch walked over to Emily, smiling back at him when he chuckled at herr tickling Jack.

"Merry Christmas" Hotch told her passing her the present.

"Merry Christmas" Emily replied, handing him the present she got for him.

"Thanks" Hotch said, opening up the gift, he smiled, "How did you get this?"

Emily looked up as he held up the gold framed photo of him and Jack, "I've got my resources. Do you like it?"

Hotch smiled, "It's perfect. Now open yours."

Emily looked down at the blue wrapping paper, she bit her lip and knew something this small had to be of importance, especially considering it came from Hotch.

As she pulled the top of the present, her head popped up as she heard the doorbell ring. She looked down stunned at the beautiful sapphire blue bracelet inside.

"Oh my God" Emily murmured to herself, _'This must of cost him a fortune.'_

* * *

><p>She felt a tug at her heart, biting her lip she turned to look around for Hotch. A chorus of greetings caused the brunette to turn around and see Beth in Hotch's embrace.<p>

Standing up she looked at the gift and noticed something off with the box. The missing name tag.

"Beth, please sit down" Hotch told her, "I'm going to get your presents."

"Oh Aaron" Beth said chuckling, "You know I didn't come here for gifts, I came to see you and your friends."

Jack ran over, smiling at Hotch's girlfriend showing off his newest toy, "Look what Emmy got me."

"A video game?" Beth said excitedly, "That's so cool."

Emily turned around following Hotch to the Christmas tree, "Uh, Hotch?"

"Yeah?" he said picking up the presents.

"About this present" Emily said looking at the small box in her hand, "I can't accept this."

Hotch turned around, hurt etched on his face, "You don't like it?"

Emily smiled, "This bracelet... it's beautiful. Really it is, but I know it wasn't intended for me."

Hotch bit the inside of his cheek, "I know, I'm so sorry. I had a Christmas gift for you, but with everything that happened I forgot to get it."

Emily shook her head, "I don't need any presents, Hotch. Just being here is more then enough. Here."

Hotch tried to hand the box back to her, "No, please keep it. I've got Beth more then enough presents. Please."

Emily gave him a smile, "No, this belongs to her. It wouldn't feel right keeping something that belongs to her. Here, go give this to her, I know she'll love it."

Hotch gave her a pained smile, "You really are something, Emily."

She turned around, taking a seat on the small chair by the tree watching her friends unwrap their presents and briefly looking over as Hotch gave Beth the bracelet.

Inhaling, she felt her own heart break as she watched the other brunette plant a kiss on Hotch, then showing off her new bracelet to JJ and Garcia.

"Emmy" Jack said rushing over to the brunette agent, "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, buddy" Emily said wrapping her arms around the little boy she adored, "I'm happy."

"You look sad" Jack whispered to her, "Are you afraid Santa will forget to bring you a present?"

Emily kissed his forehead, "No, it's not that. Santa already gave me a present. Your big, happy smile with all your presents."

Jack wrapped himself into her, "I love you, Emmy."

"Love you too, Jack" Emily said, "So what other presents did you get?"

The little boy went on about his presents, distracting her from her own heartache while Hotch looked down at the gold framed photo from her, then back at her sighing and wishing it could of been different.

* * *

><p>"These days man knows the price of everything but the value of nothing." Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know...


End file.
